Finding their place
by inteligencerles
Summary: Rebecca and Billy are still on the run, and find each other by coincidence. But will they manage to survive this new horror... (A/N: I own nothing, all Capcom. And, it is quite short and bitter-sweet)
1. Chance meeting

She walked down the street, hood up and head down, trying not to be noticed. Trying to blend in.

The S.T.A.R.S. had been under surveillance and suspended for almost a year by now, and the members had all agreed that they should all part ways and not contact each other without good reason. If it was a dire situation, then they would contact one of them.

But after parting, many things had happened. Most of the Bravo team were already dead and buried due to the Arklay Mountains failed mission. The Alpha team had all separated, but nothing had been heard of Chris or Jill, and Barry fled somewhere as soon as they escaped the mansion, probably playing dead somewhere in Mexico or Canada.

The rain continued to pour as Rebecca Chambers continued walking down the dark and cold high street, aware that she is around too many people. She felt exposed. Watched. She was aware of people looking at her, trying to figure out whether she was just a typical 19-year-old or not.

Maybe she was just being paranoid…

She started to walk faster, the rain coming down heavier, in sheets, as the wind picked up. She held onto her hood as the wind tried to take it away. She quickly turned down an alley, which was dark in shadows from the early evening clouds and rain. She sped up again, wanting to get to her apartment (which she rented under a fake name and date of birth, of course), before she got sick from the cold. It might have been June, but the Indiana weather didn't seem to know it, causing it to be surprisingly cool. The wind and rain didn't help.

Rebecca gasped as she crashed into someone, mumbling her apologises and trying to continue. She never spoke to people, not even a single word, scared that they would recognise her distinctive voice – no other teenager sounded like her, at least not around here. They all sounded different.

At that point, Rebecca realised what she had done wrong. Even the slight mumble had given her away, and to somebody who obviously knew what they were doing.

The tall man pushed her hood from her face, causing her hair to instantly get wet and cling to her forehead. The man aggressively pushed her against the nearest wall, forcing her hands behind her back. A blinding pain shot through her right shoulder as she heard a cracking sound.

'You're coming with me, miss,' the man said, and Rebecca felt the cold hardness of a nine-millimetre against her temple. 'Miss, you have been arrested on suspicion of terrorism and breaking and entering private property.'

Normally, Rebecca would deny everything, but she felt defeat fill her and couldn't think of a reason to fight anymore. She had been running for so long, trying to hide. But so many people had already been taken, so why shouldn't she? Maybe she could even find out where they went. She knew she wasn't guilty, though she didn't say anything. She just let the cool summer rain drench her further.

'Hey, buddy! Leave her alone,' a voice called from the shadows of the alleyway. The tall guy behind Rebecca froze, and she felt his muscles tensing as he saw who it was. 'Just step back. I'm not gonna do anything to ya!' The voice was sort of gruff and definitely a man's. Rebecca listened as the man walked over, his footsteps obvious in the flooded street, the sound echoing off of the walls.

The man holding Rebecca paused, then backed away from her slightly, but kept the gun pointed directly at her head.

Rebecca stayed still.

'You know as well as I do that I just can't let her go,' the tall man said.

_Someone you know?_ Rebecca thought.

'I know that.' Rebecca listens closely, sure that she recognises the voice. 'But you can just report back that you didn't see her.

'Oh, c'mon. You know I can't even do that. And that I will be needing to take you in too.'

There was a low chuckle to Rebecca's left. Her breath hitched.

'Lieutenant…'

Rebecca Chambers couldn't hear another word after that. She _had_ recognised that voice all along. She has no idea what to do. She thought she would never see him again. The person who she didn't trust at first, but couldn't seem to get the guts to arrest; the person who she started to love as a brother as they went through the mansion; the one who saved her life more than once; the one who she saved a few times too; the one she started love near dawn.

She never thought she'd see him again.

_I wonder if he's still as cocky as he was then, _Rebecca thought, causing her to smile slightly. The fact that he hadn't been caught yet filled her with joy.

'I've already called for back-up. There's no getting out of the Coen,' the tall man said, his gun wavering slightly.

'We'll just be leaving then,' Billy said. Rebecca didn't realise that he had moved to stand right next to her. Rebecca turned from the wall, facing the man who had the gun to her head. She still couldn't make out the features of his face, as the clouds were still blocking out all light and there were no streetlamps.

'Don't do it Coen.'

Billy gently held Rebecca's hand, a real bracelet shining on his left wrist this time. Rebecca smiled again and looked up at him, still really short next to him. 'You okay, little girl?' He gave her a slight smile, and Rebecca couldn't help but smile back.

'I will shoot her Coen,' the tall man said, his features still invisible to the pair. 'And they want her in alive.'

Billy looked down at Rebecca, a certain gleam in his eyes that she only saw once – true happiness, like the time she let him go and when she finally found him in the sewage plant. Her smile widened as she gave a slight nod.

They both knew what to do.

With hair and eyes wet, Rebecca stumbled behind Billy as they ran down the alley way. There was the sound of a gun firing, and a searing pain went through her right calf. She cries out, but only briefly: they start running again instantly. Another bullet is shot, and there's a loud _clank_ as it hits a nearby dumpster.

They run round the corner, and Rebecca leads them through a metal door with a small light just above it. They ran inside, and Billy leant against the door. If the man saw the door and tried to get in, he would hopefully think it was locked.

Rebecca flinched as she heard footsteps. They were loud, close and fast. But too fast to stop, and they started to fade. Once she could no longer hear the footsteps, Rebecca flipped two switches next to Billy near the door. The claustrophobic hallway with no windows was lit up by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling near the doorway.

Billy sighed and relaxed slightly. Rebecca sat on the floor, her leg hurting.

'I thought I'd told you,' Rebecca said, a smile tugging at her lips.

'What?' Billy asked, bolting the door.

'Don't call me "little girl".'

They started to laugh, getting a brief release from the tension that still lingered in the air from the events and chase outside.

They silently stared at each other for a moment, noticing that neither of them had changed in any way in the past eleven months. Both were slightly puzzled by this fact, considering that they were both on the run from authority, and couldn't really believe it.

'Crap!' Rebecca suddenly said. Billy looked up, a quizzical look on his face. 'I owe you, again.'

'What for, doll face?'

'For saving my life?'

'But we don't –'

'I don't want to remember that night, but that truce we had still stands. It has to. We're still on the run Billy…' She looked down.

And saw the wound in her leg.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't too deep, the wound – the bullet didn't hit the bone. But the blood was coming out fast, and Rebecca had to take out the bullet and patch herself up. If she didn't do it quickly, she risked suffering blood loss or infection – and considering that they were still trying to run from authority, that was the last thing she needed.

Rebecca slowly and carefully got up, using the nearby wall for support. She started to limp towards the kitchen, leaning against the wall to her right. Billy came up beside her, causing her to jump. She hadn't heard him approach on the wooden floor, his footsteps surprisingly light for a man of his size and build.

'Where to miss?' he asked, smirking and holding his arm out to her for extra support. Rebecca grabbed his arm, needing as much weight off of her foot as possible. She then pointed to the only door on the left side of the corridor.

The journey to the door was no longer than three metres, but it still took them a long time to get there. When they got to the door, Billy opened it as he kept supporting Rebecca.

The door opened up into a pitch-area no larger than four square metres. Neither of them could see a thing, and there wasn't a light source anywhere. Rebecca searched the wall beside her, and finally found the light switch. She fumbled with them until the light came on.

The light came on in between a small kitchen area and a living room. The light was only bright enough to light up the kitchen are but barely half of the living space. There were no windows, and no other doors, but there was a ventilation shaft above the stove, which seemed to be gas operated.

The kitchen area on the right was only big enough for a counter space, a sink and a small fridge. There were a couple of cupboards up on the wall, but not enough to store much.

What Billy could see on the left was only the dim outline of a small, ruined couch and an end table with a lamp and what seemed to be documents on it.

_Why no windows? _Billy thought curiously. 'Seems… cosy?' was all he said.

'Unused when I got here four months ago. Old owners still pay for the little electricity that I use, and living on gas is cheap,' Rebecca explained, looking up to see his reaction. Billy was staring at the ventilation shaft with an odd look on his face. 'No windows equals less suspicion. But, there is one in the bathroom and bedroom.'

'Bedroom, huh?' Billy looked down at her with an eyebrow raised and his charismatic smile. Rebecca rolled her eyes, looking suddenly tired. She then cried out as she put weight on her leg without realising.

'Let's get that leg sorted,' Billy said, all seriousness now. He helped Rebecca over to the outline of the couch, and she leant over to turn the lamp on. The living area was slightly bigger than the kitchen area, and only contained the dirty looking couch and another table in the corner of the room, yet with more files scattered on its deep brown surface.

Billy helped Rebecca lay on the small couch and knelt down beside her, taking a look at her leg.

There was a rough hole in her trouser leg, blood causing the previously blue denim to look a sickly, dark purple. Billy ripped the fabric just above the wound, wanting to get a better look quickly before it got worse or Rebecca moved.

The role was ragged, and the bullet caused an angled entry-way. From what Billy could see, no arteries were severed and it hadn't quite hit the bone. Rebecca was making slightly at the never-ending pain, but Billy continued to look. He started to poke and prod her leg, trying to see if he could feel where the bullet was. Rebecca cried out a few times, but thankfully, didn't move. After a moment, he felt it a few inches above the ankle, only an inch in. As he was just about to find something he could take it out with, he noticed a small metal needle in Rebecca's arm.

Her eyes were closed, her cheeks had the trails of tears running down them, and Billy realised that was why she hadn't moved.

What scared him the most was that her breathing was shallow.

'Rebecca?' Billy asked, panic starting to rise inside him. He knelt down to her again, pulling the miniscule needle from her arm. There was no reaction from her. 'Rebecca?' Billy's voice rose, wanting her to hear him.

Nothing.

Billy took a closer look at the needle in between his thumb and forefinger. He saw that it didn't look like the normal tranq; it looked more like a drugs needle – at least part of one.

This seemed to scare Billy further. He didn't know what that guy had drugged her with, but he was sure that he was working for Umbrella. Who else could have known he was still alive?

_But, Umbrella is gone… _Billy groaned, now knowing that the rumours weren't true. He tried to call Rebecca again, trying to wake her up. She _had _to wake up, just to make sure that it wasn't anything too bad or deadly.

Like T…

The thought of it being the notorious T-virus made Billy worry more, and he shook Rebecca. She started to stir, groaning and moving slightly. 'Rebecca, you gotta wake up!' Billy said, his voice rising slightly, full of urgency.

He suddenly remembered something from the many diaries and documents they read in the mansion and treatment plant. He placed the back of his hand against Rebecca's forehead, and she didn't seem to have a fever. But, as he checked her pulse, he found that it was weak and slow. He noticed that her face was paler than and whiter than a new sheet of paper.

_No fever, but weak pulse…_ Billy thought, trying to figure out. _Might just be sedation? A strong one._

'Rebecca, c'mon!' Billy shook her slightly harder this time, and her eyes fluttered open. They weren't focused at first, her pupils the size of pinpricks in her light grey eyes. 'C'mon Rebecca! Stay awake.' There were actual tears threatening to spill form his eyes. This seemed to sober Rebecca a bit.

'Don't be silly Billy,' Rebecca whispered, sounding tired and slightly spaced out. But at least she was awake now, if only for a moment. She gently reached out with a small smile on her pretty, petite face, and wiped away the single tear that fell onto Billy's cheek, only to fall back into a hellish sleep.


	3. Remembering the past

'_Billy! Look out!' She pulled her gun from her belt, letting off two shots, but it was too late. The creature had already shaken him free._

'_BILLY!' she screamed, starting to run again, going back to the elevator room. The Tyrant prototype appeared out of nowhere, but she ran straight for the elevator that would take her down to the eighth basement level. Four levels down and the doors opened, seeming to move too slowly. She ran again before the doors were fully open, and followed the sound of rushing water. _

_He was there on the ground, somehow managed to get out using the ladder beside him. He had scratches all over his arms and his temple was swollen ad bleeding. It was grotesque – his face was covered I blood, his eyes wide and in pain, his leg at the wrong angle, and he had a deep scratch on his neck, which poured blood onto the floor, drowning his head. _

_She ran over to him, dropping her weapon and her knees to the ground, her trousers getting soaked in crimson liquid surrounding Billy's head in a crown. She checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. She started crying, screaming, forgetting all of her training in that one moment. Seeing him like that threw her over the edge, and she knew she was too late. _

_Through her tears she didn't notice that his handcuff had come off…_

Rebecca woke with a start, sweating and screaming. But little after a second, her screaming stopped, realising that it was just another horrible nightmare. She lay there for a moment, trying to get her breath back and her heart rate steady.

She couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but the light was off and the lamp on low. She sat up and looked around, trying to remember what happened before she slept. Her head was hurting, and she rubbed her temple, even though it wouldn't help. She winced as she felt a pain in her right calf and looked down to see a bandage placed a few inches above her ankle, which was covered in both fresh and dried blood. She saw what remained of a nine-millimetre bullet on her table and a set of surgical tweezers from her medical kit beside it. She forgot she still had a medical kit fro, S.T.A.R.S.

_How did I end up on the couch? _She thought, trying to remember what happened. Then the door opened slightly, and Rebecca saw the face from her nightmare, and that's when she remembered the night's events.

'You okay?' Billy asked, stepping in through the door. His hair was messy, not combed back like usual anymore, and his eyes were red with black sacks underneath them. He looked worried, yet relieved. 'I heard you scream and thought –'

Rebecca hugged him tight, cutting off his words in a heartbeat. After a few moments, things became awkward, and Rebecca pulled away with her cheeks flushing a bright pink in the dim light of the lamp. She felt as if she was seeing Billy for the first time, the real Billy, once he got close to someone, and she felt that he deserved to feel that closeness back. But maybe she had gone too far…

She hadn't. Billy enveloped her in his muscular arms, wrapping her up in a safety blanket, taking away the pain of the nightmare just for a moment. She wrapped her arms back around him, not wanting to let go and not wanting to be alone anymore.

'Billy?' She asked, looking up at him but still not moving. 'Please tell me you get nightmares too.'

'Every time I close my eyes, doll face. Every time…' he whispered.

They stood there for a moment, silent and keeping each other safe in their arms. Rebecca gave out a slight whimper as she tried not to cry, the images from the nightmare coming back and still as fresh as daisies in her mind's eye.

Billy stroked her short, pale brown hair, making slight hushing noises to try and extinguish her fear. She was only 19, and nobody that age should have gone through what she went through, S.T.A.R.S. or not, and they shouldn't be doing what she is just to survive another day out of Umbrella's hands. Her "apartment" was hardly bigger than his prison cell whilst waiting for his sentencing, and all he could really fell for her was pity and empathy. He hadn't needed to go this far off the radar since about five months previously. She was living worse than he ever had.

Rebecca's muffled whimpers became louder, unable to be held back any longer. Billy held her closer and tighter, and then started to move over to the couch. His worrying for the four or five hours before had been for almost nothing, but at least she had someone to look out for her. And, he wasn't the only one who felt love in this relationship either.

All Rebecca needed now was rest, so Billy led them over to the couch and lay there, with her half-on-top-of-him and half-on-the-couch. He continued to stroke her hair and hold her close.

After a few moments, Rebecca fell silent again, too tired to cry anymore and almost too tired to care. She raised her head from Billy's chest and looked up at him, looking into his dark eyes. 'You should get some sleep,' she suggested, still staring at him.

'Nah. I think I'll just watch you sleep for a while,' Billy said, forcing a smile. Rebecca could see his eyes shining and that he wanted to have some time to himself, and if she was honest with herself, so did she. But neither of them wanted to leave each other, and that was something they couldn't solve.

'I've been drugged up for the past few hours. You look like you haven't slept in days!' Rebecca had a slight glint in her eyes, which was sort of playful and also serious.

'Fair point.' Billy's eyelids started to close. As he started to fall asleep, Rebecca lay there in thought.

But her mind was still foggy, full of the drug the man had put into her. It was a sedative, and a strong one – her breathing was shallow and her pulse was slow, along with the usual symptoms of sedation like feeling groggy and having heavy limbs.

Rebecca sighed, actually and already wanting to wake Billy up and see what he had been doing, how he had been running for so long. He probably went through worse than she had, considering he was an escaped death-row felon.

The drug had started to take affect again, causing Rebecca to become drowsy again. Her eyes started to close, her eyelids fluttering shut in her attempt to stay awake. After a few moments, she gave in, unable to fight the drug and the fogginess in her mind for any longer. And just as her mind slipped, she felt Billy kiss her cheek.

Billy woke a few hours later, seeing Rebecca still asleep in his arms. She wasn't moving, nor talking or whimpering in her sleep like she had before. Billy had been up when she first fell asleep due to the drugs out of worry, and as he sat in the constricting corridor, he heard her whimpers, her moving around and her cries from the nightmare she had.

He usually had nightmares – from the train, the training facility, the treatment plant. But, the thing that plagued his dreams the most was the village. The women, children, elderly and not a single soldier in sight. The blood of those innocent people on the team's hands, on the ground, seeping from every wound and bullet hole in the bodies falling to the floor. The smell from it – the blood, the dirt, the forest and the fear – haunted him there too, the noises also as loud and as potent; screams of the many, cries of the helpless and the children calling for their parents. For their parents to stay, to come back…

A small, soft and smooth hand and gently wiped the tears that had fallen onto Billy's cheeks. He smiled slightly, looking down with tear-filled eyes and seeing Rebecca's eyes straight back into his. The pain was clear, but the concern and love she felt for Billy shone through those grey eyes. However, Billy couldn't help but notice the dark pits beneath them and came to the conclusion that the drug still hadn't worn off.

'It's okay Billy. It's the past now,' she whispered to him, lightly tracing the intricate, interlocking lines and patterns on his right arm, somehow able to clearly enough in the dim light of the lamp.

Billy saw something glint around Rebecca's neck. He picked up the silver ball chain that sat at her neck, noticing her flinch slightly, but she didn't remove her hand from his arm. He pulled the chain from under her t-shirt, seeing the shimmer of a rectangular shaped pendent. He lifted it closer to his eyes, not able to make out what it said in the light. As he put it closer to his face, he finally made out what it said.

_Lieutenant William Coen, 2nd regiment_

Billy gave Rebecca a solemn smile, the bittersweet memory of her leaving him to go onto another horror-show of a mission, to leave him to go free – or to live another day, at least – coming back to him.

Rebecca looked up at him, a small blush on her cheeks. Her eyes looked tired and heavy again, the drugs taking effect once again.

'Did I ever thank you for that night?' Billy asked, looking at her with his slightly cocky smile. Rebecca realised that the Billy she met on that train all those months ago wasn't the real Billy; the Billy she saved from the water was. She had had her doubts about whether Billy was just being nice to her and saved her ass just so that she could help him get out, or that was just what he followed as a Lieutenant. But, why wouldn't he have just left her to die if she worked for the law? – Because she was just a kid.

Now, she knew that it was because he liked her. When they said goodbye, for what would be the last time eleven months ago, it showed.

'I don't think you did,' Rebecca said, yawning.

Billy kissed her on the lips just before she fell back to sleep, feeling her kiss him back a little. But she fell asleep, and she pulled back, smiling to himself as he looked back at his old dog tag still around her neck.

'Thank you, Rebecca,' he whispered, before he too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca woke with a start. Her phone was ringing on the end table just above her head, the beeping of the ten dollar phone already starting to drive her nuts. Billy groaned beside her and shuffled slightly in his sleep. She reached over, grabbed the phone and flipped open the top.

It was an anonymous number.

Rebecca put the phone to her ear, then asked 'what?' in an annoyed tone, not actually thinking for a moment who it could have been.

Silence.

'Chris? Are you there?' Rebecca thought that he was the only person it could be, or maybe it could have been Jill, but she wasn't thinking. She was starting to panic at the absence of an answer. She sat up and swung her legs around the couch, ready to get up until she felt Billy's hand on her shoulder.

'We know where you are Chambers,' a nasal voice said on the other end of the line. 'And we are coming.' There was an evil sounding laugh, like something from a horror movie.

'Wesker?!' Rebecca almost screamed, the realisation and fear hitting her like a steam train. 'What do you want? Where's Chris? Where's Jill?' She was angry now, and also started breathing heavily from the panic that started to grip her. The man who betrayed the Alpha team, who had led them to that goddamn heel-hole of a mansion, and who had killed Enrico.

She would never forgive him.

'You'll see them soon Rebecca, don't you worry. You should just worry about being caught yourself. You don't want anything to happen to Billy now, do you?' He laughed again and then hung up, leaving the shivers to crawl down Rebecca's back.

'We've got to go!' Rebecca said to Billy, getting to her feet with a slight cry in pain.

'Rebecca, you can't go like this,' Billy said, getting up right behind her. She ignored him, knowing that she had to get them out and started to gather all of the documents on her table and end table, stuffing them all into her duffel bag. She couldn't help but wince when she put weight on her leg, but she kept going as she was all too aware of the fact that they had to leave, now! After a few moments, Billy couldn't take it and stopped her, placing a huge hand on her shoulder.

'Rebecca, stop,' Billy said quietly, calmly. But she chose to ignore him, continuing in her frenzied attempt to get all of her documents in the bag so that Umbrella wouldn't get their hands on them. 'Look at me.' Billy tried again, gently placing a hand under her chin and raising it slightly. He only saw a girl different to the one back in the facility. She wasn't as strong – she was defeated, had given up. 'Tell me. What's going on?'

Rebecca looked at Billy, feeling defeated and worthless. She felt like a complete disappointment. She had been caught, had gotten them both caught by giving up on the both of them the night before. She was a disappointment to her team and had let them all down, even in their death.

But they still had time and she wasn't going to give up again.

'We've been caught,' Rebecca said, calmer and determined now that she had her mind set. 'Well, not yet. Wesker, leader of Umbrella, knows where we are and has sent out a team.' Rebecca picked up the last of her documents and folded them into the bag.

'Shit,' Billy cursed under his breath, getting his jacket from the couch. He'd be sweltering in the June heat, but he had to cover up his tattoo. Rebecca hid the dog-tag under her t-shirt, and then got changed into another pair of jeans. Billy had the decency to look away.

'Stay here. I'll go out and see if anyone's around,' Rebecca said walking towards the door, stumbling on her leg but the wound managed to stay shut with the help of the bandages. Rebecca got to the door, already feeling tired and ready to quit. But she wouldn't. With her jaw set, she opened the door cautiously…

Only to hear the sound of a window smashing behind her and a sharp cry in pain.

'Billy!' Rebecca screamed, dropping her duffel bag at the door and running back towards the living area. She ran in, bumping straight into Billy as she entered the doorway. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch. She pushed it, and with a bit of help from Billy managed to flip it onto its side, providing some cover from any gun fire. She picked up her gun from under the table and checked the clip, pulling the safety off.

'You okay?' Rebecca quickly looked him over, Assessing for any injury. Billy nodded, and Rebecca looked back over to the doorway, her gun poised and ready. 'See what I mean about the windows?' She whispered coyly, a smile playing on her face despite the situation.

She needed to come up with a plan, to make sure that Billy would get out safely, but she couldn't think of a single idea. There couldn't be that many, could there? Five or six at most, maybe? They wouldn't want to raise any suspicion – Umbrella were meant to be dead and buried after all.

'Rebecca Chambers. William Coen. Come out with your hands on your heads and you will not be harmed!' a voice boomed from across the floor. Rebecca felt slight panic as she heard loud, reinforced footsteps. She looked over at Billy, seeing him tense and watchful of the doorway. He reminded her of a lion, waiting to pounce on its prey.

A figure came in and Rebecca instantly pulled the trigger of her Browning. There was a loud pop and a scream after the initial sound of the gun being fired, then the man in black fell to the floor. Rebecca had hit him in the knee. Another man came in and Rebecca took him out too, shooting him just above the knee.

A third and fourth man came in, their guns already aimed at chest height. They quickly had to alter their aim to the height of the couch after taking in their surroundings.

'Billy. Stay down!' Rebecca shouted as she shot a couple more rounds, hitting one in the stomach, but going wide of the second. A bullet whizzed past her ear as she ducked back behind the couch, only millimetres away from her head. She gave out a slight, shocked whimper but was back firing at the man within seconds.

She looked up from behind the couch briefly, noting that two more men had come through from the hall. She let off another three rounds before checking her clip – only four bullets left. If she missed again, they weren't gonna make it. She looked at Billy and gave a slight nod, wanting him to follow her lead. Rebecca slowly stood up, placing her hands on her head and dropped the gun to the floor, kicking it over to Billy. Pure terror gripped her, her stomach folding and feeling sick with nerves. She hoped Billy knew what he had to do.

Billy stood up and edged away from the couch slowly, making sure that his foot was still on the gun behind it. Rebecca stayed still, knowing that if this went wrong, they were better off dead. She breathed deeply again, a sheen of sweat breaking out across her spotless brow.

'Rebecca Chambers and William Coen! We are arresting you under the authority of Umbrella on –' the man didn't have time to finish. He had walked round to Rebecca whilst two other went over to Billy, and Rebecca hit him square in the jaw, a pain shot up her arm as her fist connected with a crack. He staggered slightly, and Rebecca took the chance to attack again, this time hitting his neck. There was a gasp for air as she struck his windpipe, then he was on the floor, breathing heavily and groaning.

Billy crouched and swung his leg, taking the legs from underneath the closest man to him, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud _thud_. The other man fired his gun, but Billy was already behind the couch, taking cover and aiming the Browning. He fired, but missed and hit the wall behind him. It was harder to aim than he thought in the dim light from the lamp.

Rebecca was thrown to the floor, a pain shooting through her stomach from where she was hit by the butt of the AK47 in the man's hands. He now pointed his gun at her and taking aim for her head. She kicked out, her foot hitting the gun and causing it to fly from his hands. It flew across the room, almost hitting the lamp, but thankfully missing it.

Rebecca was about to kick the man again, until he lunged forward and pinned her to the ground. He wrapped his legs around her waist, making it so that she couldn't move her legs or get free. Before she could throw a punch at him, the man in black slapped her hard across the face, the blow causing her to cry out in shock and bite through her tongue. She spat blood in the man's face, getting a blob of red saliva in his eye. He wiped it away before lunging for her again.

Billy was trying to get both men off him, grabbing one of them to use as a human shield. He fired at the other, missing him by a hairs breath. He only had one bullet left, and had to make sure he hit him this time. He took aim again, and before he could fire it was too late. The man Billy held cut his arm with a knife he must have had in his shoulder holster, causing him to instinctively let go, the pain making him stop. He kicked the man, sending a roundhouse kick straight to his nose. He fell back, but came forward again with his knife held high. Billy reached out grabbing hold of the man's arm and pulling it behind him, twisting his arm to an unnatural angle. There was a crack and a cry, then Billy pushed him into the table. The force of the throw caused the table to break. There was a loud crash from the falling table and snapping wood.

'Billy!' Rebecca screamed, watching as he fell to the floor, his head bleeding. She moved over to him, blood covering her eyes from the cuts of the previous man's knife.

Time slowed for a moment – just a moment. But in that moment, Rebecca saw the wound to Billy's head from the man in black stood before her. She saw the blood trickling down his face and the pleading look in his eyes. Rebecca crawled over to him, felling battered and bruised from the fight she had with the man seconds before. She felt tired as she reached him, her eyes getting heavy and her movements becoming laboured once again.

She reached Billy and took his hand, and lying beside him. She looked at his eyes, seeing sorrow and an unspoken apology as he looked at her. She shook her head slightly, her chin trembling from the effort of keeping in her sobs and her jaw clenching with the littler determination she had left.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, looking at the two men above them. The cries of the other men could still be heard, but they seemed to be in another time.

Rebecca got up and lunged, taking one of the men down in a final attempt to get them down. But it was futile, and she was back on the floor next to Billy in an instant. Billy reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze before the two of them passed out.


	5. No Hope

**So, guys, this is the final chapter. The End of Rebecca and Billy's story. I had fun writing this Fic, and it is actually the first I've finished. Thanks to everyone for reading, and don't cry too much **

_The heat was intense, almost too much. There was no silence in the rainforest because there were too many creatures crying and singing out, seeming to foreshadow what Billy knew was going to happen._

_The four men walked no, tired and hot and hungry. They had been walking all night, and the heat was already getting to them in the early dawn. But they continued on, sweat dripping from their brows. Billy wiped his brow with the back of his hand, ready to lay on the leaf covered ground and go to sleep. However, they were almost at the village and were preparing to shoot anyone armed._

_They walked through the end of the rainforest, and Billy had to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. The forest floor was dark and shaded, but the village had no shade other than the straw and mud huts dotted around the small area of dried clay and sand. There were villagers everywhere, walking around and going about living. But as soon as one of his team members shouted orders, they all stopped and time seemed to slow. _

_As the men were rounding up the village people, Billy noticed that there were no soldiers. The debriefing had been wrong; there were no soldiers, no guns. Just the women, children and elderly going about their business. Nevertheless, the men started to round up the villagers, leaving Billy on the forest edge. He couldn't believe what was going on and what he was seeing. He went up to the captain of the team and held his arm, trying to stop him and draw his attention. _

'_Captain, you can't do this,' Billy said, his voice angry and firm. He didn't want to see these people shot down, and he didn't see the point in it either. They were innocents, who had no involvement in the war. _

'_Sir!' Billy put his hand on the older man's shoulder, turning him around to face him. The captain shrugged him off, pushing him back and barked orders at the other two men. A pit formed in Billy's stomach as he heard the clicks of the men reloading their guns, replacing the clips of their semi-automatics. _

'_Stop!' Billy yelled, taking a step forward and pulling on the captain's shoulder again. But instead of just pushing him aside, the captain spun around and used the butt of his gun against his head. _

_Billy hit the ground hard, his vision blurred and hearing fuzzy. Despite this, the gunfire was distinctive and Billy could see the villagers being gunned down. He wanted to move, to shout, to make them stop! But he couldn't. His body wouldn't cooperate with is wishes, his motor-functions temporarily shut down due to the shock of the brain. _

_All he could do was watch on, and re-live the horror like every night since. _

_But something was different._

_A pale girl fell next to him, grey eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. Her hair was a chestnut-brown, short and soft looking. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes, making the bullet hole in her head all too noticeable, the blood causing her hair to stick…_

'Have you told anyone about the two incidents?'

'No.'

'How old were you then?'

'Eighteen.'

'How old are you now?'

'Nineteen.' A pause. 'Shouldn't you already know this? It's in my records, which I'm sure you have.'

The fox-faced man walked around the interrogation room to her in three strides, raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. She bit slightly into her already swollen cheek, and tasted the tang of blood on her tongue. She looked at the man towering above her, looked into his silvery eyes and saw pity and hatred. Had he been trained to interrogate somebody this way? Umbrella really had some issues.

'Do not –'

'Stop now, Dr Pitts. It won't help,' Wesker interjected, looking at Rebecca through his sunglasses. 'We don't want to deter her now, do we?' He gave a sly smile, the corner of his lips raising slightly. 'She's answered all the questions we need her to, for now.'

She stood up and the man who was interrogating her – or Dr Pitts – stepped back. She was escorted back to the cell with not so much as a word, two armed guards and Wesker took her.

Only one thought went through her head the whole time, the memory of her nightmare still showing itself. _If we die, at least we'll be free. _Rebecca had never had such a dark thought in her life, but she now wanted it more than anything. She hadn't thought about it in the Arklay Mountains, but that was only because she knew that they could survive it. Here in the Umbrella facility, having tests done and interrogations every few hours, it was going to drive them both insane! Death might be their only way out now…

As the cell door opened, Billy was stood leant against the far wall with his arm. He looked up and walked forward calmly, looking at Rebecca. He held a thumb up to her, and she nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of having that habit. She walked up to him, hugged him tightly and stood on her toes.

'We're not getting out of here alive,' he whispered to her, and she nodded slightly as a sad smiled played on her lips. Tears streamed down her face.

'Enjoy a few moments until we call for you again Rebecca,' Wesker said, his voice empowering her decision there and then.

Billy pulled away from her, pushed her behind him and gave her hand a supporting, final squeeze. 'I don't think you have to do that,' he said, his voice firm with warning.

'It is necessary, I'm afraid Coen,' Wesker stated, a wide smile on his lips. The armed guards raised their guns, taking aim.

'I thought you needed us for answers!' Billy said, referring to the guns. He tensed and stepped forwards again defensively, protecting Rebecca from the inevitable.

Wesker laughed, the manic laugh that still froze Rebecca's core. Billy gave out a slight, throaty growl of irritation. Then he ran and kicked Wesker, finally having had enough. Weskers head snapped to the side with a slight crack as Billy's foot connected with his cheek, but that was all. He didn't wince, cry out, or even take up a defensive stance. He just turned his head back and smiled again. Rebecca gasped.

His eyes were glowing red through his sunglasses.

Wesker kicked out at Billy, aiming for his chest but he raised his arm to block it. Before he could move again, Wesker used his body weight and swung his leg around again, hitting Billy square in his temple. Billy fell to the ground, dazed and in pain.

'Bastard!' Rebecca cried, grabbing one of the guards guns, now that they had let down their guard from all the events unfolding before them. She used the butt of the gun against the guards head, causing him to stagger back. He gave a slight cry in shock, or pain, and Rebecca took the opportunity to punch him across the face. He faltered slightly, but there was already a gun pointed at her face – there was no way she could win against that. She dropped the gun and started to walk back to Billy on the ground.

Wesker grabbed her neck, turned her around and made her face him. She gasped for air as his grip tightened, her lungs starting to burn and her vision starting to tunnel.

Rebecca got one last glance at Billy, hearing something from Wesker about despising S.T.A.R.S or something. All she was concerned about was Billy, who met her eyes with disbelief.

'I'm… s-sorry Billy…' she whispered silently, feeling a final emotional stab of pain at her heart, before finally passing her body ceasing and her head hanging.

Rebecca didn't look peaceful in her death; her grey eyes were now completely clear, the colour fading away with her life. Wesker unceremoniously dropped her to the ground, her head cracking against the cold tile floor.

Billy cried out in anger and pain, Rebecca's cold and lifeless body beside him. He tried to get up, but his motor-functions were out – he could only look on through blood-stained eyes as the guards raised their guns.

'Dispose of him,' Wesker ordered, calmly turning and entering the corridor, lavishing in the sound of gunfire.

Billy died thinking of Rebecca, and she of him.


End file.
